


Day at the Sato estate

by oldamber13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Breasts, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Pema drops her daughter's off with Asami and Korra. They have a foursome! :D
Relationships: Ikki/Jinora (Avatar), Ikki/Korra (Avatar), Jinora/Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Day at the Sato estate

Pema, Jinora, and Ikki stood at the massive door to the Sato estate. They knocked and after a while the grand door swung open. There in a low cut black dress stood Asami. She wore heavy eye shadow, red lipstick, and a sultry smile. Next to her was Korra with her shoulder length hair and sleeveless blue water tribe clothes.

“Alright you too have fun, and behave.” Pema looked at Ikki specifically.  
“We will mom.” Jinora said, obviously staring at Asami’s cleavage.  
Asami blushed a little. “We’ll make sure they're taken care of, enjoy the rest of your day.”  
Pema smiled and left her two daughters with the older women.

The door had barely shut and they were on top of each other. Korra held Ikki by the ass and kissed her deeply. The young air bender wrapped her arms around her neck as they made out. Korra’s large breast pressed up against Ikki’s body. The only thing separating them was their clothes.

Jinora wrapped her hands around Asami’s waist. Asami had to bend down a little but they could still kiss just as passionately. Jinora broke the kiss and sucked Asami’s exposed collarbone. Asami moaned as she moved down her chest kissing the side of her breast. The older woman kissed the airbenders hair as she buried her face in her breast.

Soon the two couples found their way into a master bedroom. Korra threw Ikki down on the bed, making her giggle. Using her mouth she unzipped the back of the wingsuit she wore. The zipper slowly went down exposing her shoulder, back, and then ass. Korra gave Ikki a playful slap on the ass and then turned her around. She pulled the wingsuit exposing the petite girl's body. Her breasts were small but there and her pussy was hairless. Korra moved down sucking on both nipples, one at a time. Ikki moaned and arched her back. Korra sat up and pulled her blue shirt over her head. Ikki’s mouth watered at her abs and muscular body. Korra pulled off her tight bra freeing her large breast. Ikki greedily sat up and sucked on them.

On the other side of the bed Jinora and Asami were pulling each other’s clothes off. Asami slipped the wingsuit down Jinora’s body. She left lipstick marks down her back. They stood out against the blue tattoo. Jinora kicked off the rest of it and reached under the tight black dress. Asami bit her lip as the young girl unzipped the back and pulled it off her. Asami still wore leggings and a garter belt. She wore no panties and was shaved. Jinora grinned and ran her fingers across her exposed pussy. Asami pulled her closer letting her suck her nipple while she finger fucked her. Jinora dove two fingers in, Asami tightened around them. She moved them back and forth while her thumb made circles around her clit. Asami gasped at how good the airbender was at this. She met her eyes as she bit down on her niple earning another moan.

Korra now had her head in between Ikki’s legs. Her dexterous tongue moved in all the right places. Ikki’s had her legs wrapped around her head, and her fist clutching the sheets. Ikki rocked her body back and forth as her back arched from pleasure. Korra’s mouth was filled with juices as she expertly made the girl cum. Ikki laid there panting her pussy drenched and quivering. Korra stood and pulled down her pants. She walked over and straddled Ikki’s face. The young girl still out of breath grinned and pulled her down.

Asami was rocking her body back and forth on Jinora’s hand as she held onto her shoulders. She wanted to cum but not yet. She held it back the pleasure in her burning. She stopped Jinora and made her lay on the bed. Her head was barely an inch from Ikki’s. Korra was smiling, sitting on the youngest girl's face. Asami climbed on Jinora. Her legging covered legs straddled her face as she moved her pussy closer. Jinora dove her tongue inside and the need to cum returned. Asami looked up at Korra who grinned at her.

They pulled each other into a kiss as they were both eaten out by the airbender girls. Korra’s hand moved through Asami’s wavy black hair, as the other squeezed her ass. Asami’s hands squeezed both breasts rubbing her nipples against her own. Asami wasn’t going to make it. She pressed her forehead against Korra’s and looked her in the eye.

“I’m going to cum.”

“Me too.”

The two women stared at each other as their pupils dilated. Their bodies intertwined above the sisters eating them out. Both their orgams ripped through their bodies. They moaned and quivered as wave’s of pleasure pulsed through them. Soon they fell over, still intertwined with one another. 

Jinora and Ikki both sat up. Their mouths were equally drenched. The sister’s looked at one another. They studied each other’s naked bodies. With a silent agreement to cross a line they dove at each other. They greedily kissed one another, tasting Korra, Asami, and themselves. Each sister moved a hand down to the other pussy and fingered it. They still kissed wildly but now moans escaped her and there. They fell over, bodies intertwined in incestous bliss. Their small breasts pressed against one another. 

Korra and Asami watched them amazed. “This is hot.” Korra said.

Asami too stunned to say anything watched as both girls screamed as they came. They lay panting and sweaty against one another. Each sister climbed up and joined in with Korra and Asami.

The four women laid cuddled in the bed. They each caught their breath getting ready for round two.


End file.
